The Uninvited Detectives
by Sgt. Tucker
Summary: When Mikael Blomkvist and Lisbeth Salander read about a family in desperate need of help, they spring into action.  But what they don't know is things are not always what they seem.   Crossover with The Uninvited.  Rated M for later chapters.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, we don't own Steig Larsson's/ Craig Rosenberg, Doug Miro, and Carlo Bernard's characters.

Blomkvist sat at the kitchen table reading the day's newspaper. It was always a great way to research a possible new topic for _Millennium_, not to mention an even better way to pass the time waiting for his cup of coffee to cool. A sleepy Salander mumbled as she walked to the fridge to find breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head," Blomkvist said with a smile.

Sounding like her normally anti-social self, Lisbeth muttered back, "Shove it."

Blomkvist rolled his eyes. "Why, yes. I did have a good night's sleep. Thank you for asking."

Salander playfully punched him on the arm as she walked back from the fridge and proceeded to pull up a chair next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and questioned,

"Read anything interesting?"

"Really? That's the first thing that comes out of your mouth after last night? I don't even get a 'good morning' back?"

She scoffed. "Fine. Good Morning. Happy?"

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Very. Yea, there was one article that caught my eye. Here, give it a read."

"**Family Wants Answers"**

_It has been close to a year since the fire broke out at the Rydell family's home. _

_Their boat house went up in flames mysteriously late one Friday in August. Residing inside was their terminally ill mother. They had recently moved her from the main house to this new area to make her more comfortable. She had been very sick for several years. Steven, her husband, and her two daughters, Alex and Anna, had been taking care of her but it was starting to become a very difficult job. After missing work and school for a few days a week, they were stressed out and decided they were going to need some help. Rachel White, the nurse they had hired, was in charge of the mother up until the fired occurred. Anna, the youngest daughter, happened to be _

_outside when the fire started while Alex was in the boat house checking on their mother. Steven and Rachel were in the main house at the time. Their mother died instantly. Alex was severely injured, and was sent to the ICU for two months. Anna, emotionally and mentally scarred, was sent to a psychiatric ward for evaluation. As of now, the fire has been ruled as an accident and the family is asking for further investigation. So far, no one has stepped forward to take the case. We spoke to Chief Franklin, who had this to say:_

"_There is no reason for further investigation. It was a terrible accident. They're just lucky that the explosion wasn't big enough to hit their house and that Alex survived."_

Salander turned the page and sat bolt upright. "Wait, do you recognize the nurse in the picture?"

She handed him back the newspaper. "What picture?"

"It's on page 3."

"Alright… I see it. What about her?"

"Are you serious? How can you not? Rachel was one of Zala's followers. She was one of many people who were trying to frame me for murder, trying to make me disappear. I think she was the one that killed their mother!"

Blomkvist scoffed. "Lisbeth, you have no proof."

"Look I have my hunches and you have yours. Now, I'm going to head to the States to help this family out. When that girl Anna comes home from the psych ward she will need somebody to talk to. I'm going to finish this Zala business once and for all and try to help her and that family out. Are you with me?"

He didn't know what to say. Millennium needed him more than ever now. But then again, this could provide him with a story that could launch the magazine's reputation higher than ever.

"Fine I'll go. But you owe me," he said with a wink.


End file.
